O guiding Stars, Bless my family
by family adventures
Summary: Three years after the curse of the rainbow arc, everything is all so peaceful. Someone, with the ability to wield immense power and she is not the only one, have arrived bearing bad news. Trouble once hidden seemed to begin to surface in the horizon and a past unearth from the Earth. Set 3 years after canon, lots of timeskips Warning:No beta and broken English.Under reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Special thanks to Mari** **Clair Roemajii** **for being first to favourite and review, it was a great encouragement.**

**Special thanks to Anonimo XD for being second to favourite. I going to do this until the tenth favourite.**

* * *

It has been three years after the curse of the rainbow, everything seemed to have settled down with not much disruption of peace. Tsuna will be inheriting Vongola next year when he is eighteen, and will go to Italy after finishing high school with his friends. But trouble is beginning to appear in the horizon.

* * *

Someone pov:

I stepped out the plane and said " I wonder what I would find here in Japan, home of Vongola Decimo". My ring lighted up with my silver flame before I summon my night flame and open a night portal.

* * *

At Namimori's death mountain

Tsuna pov

My ring suddenly lit with a a silver flame and my hyper intuition started ringing alarm bells. Something big is going to happen, I know it. I was about to call Reborn when a night portal open.

I got into my defence stance. The night portal does not seemed like the portal created by vindice, it felt like something is off. It was not giving out the feeling of pure anger like the vindice. Where is Reborn ?!

A lady who look slightly older than me stepped out of the portal. Her eyes were slightly darker before turning to a mix of colors with some unclear marking. She was wearing a fedora, jeans, a dress shirt and a formal jacket with a silver cape flowing with the wind. She was wearing glasses and her black hair was almost touching her shoulders.

Damn those lessons Reborn taught me, it made me observe people too much it creep myself up.

"Ciaossu, silver star or should I say Secondo Beata(blessed) Primo" Reborn said as he jumped in front of me. He was too big for him to jump onto my head now so he opted for standing in front of me blocking my way numerous times.

"Reborn, where were you and who is this? " I asked calmly it was not proper for a boss to freak out in front of a potential ally.

Before Reborn could say anything, she cut in " Nice to meet you again former Arcobaleno Reborn and Vongola Decimo."

"This is Agnes, a boss of the Beata Family. The Famiglia which supports the wielders of the trinsette's famiglia when trouble is too big for them to handle alone. And where I was just now is none of your business." he explained.

What do you mean a boss and supporters of the trinsette's famiglia? Also why did I never heard of your family if you are the supposed supporters, Agnes-San?" I questioned out my confusion.

"Firstly call me Agnes, It is much more casual. Secondly, to answer your questions. I am the boss of the second Beata section only, my sister is the main boss, I am the second in command and being supporters, I would explain another time. Our business in the mafia is not so deep like the Vongola, we mostly operated above ground but we still be up to date with the current situations in the underworld." She replied casually.

"What are you doing here anyway? Your family barely travel around without a purpose" Reborn asked suspicious of her motives.

"Is it any crime to leave without a reason, can't we enjoy sometime to travel. But is the reason so important that you need to know now? I will help you train him for a while, you want me to start now?" She answered back.

Reborn Pov

Allowing her to train Tsuna would allow me to see her style yet it will be dangerous. My face darken, I still remember the day we had to fight her youngest brother. All of the Arcobaleno and the Ninth with his guardians were unable to even lay a finger in him. The Ninth and his guardians do not remember, their memories of that battle was remove and the rest we were unable to speak of that experience.

"Hey, Reborn. What is your answer ?" Tsuna said waking me out of my thoughts.

It will be best to let her train him, with their abilities Tsuna mastery of the sky flame will increase and her intentions of training him felt pure. I can ask her again later.

"Very well, Agnes you may train him. But can you teach him how to wield his flames better." I decided.

"Well, let get started." she said walking off to a bigger area.

I hoped off into the forest and released my camera bugs. I would need Verde to analyse her fighting capacity and tell the Ninth of her arrival.

* * *

Tsuna pov

It slightly strange for Reborn to act like that, for him to be deep thought. Something big must have happen regarding her being involved. What bothers me is what Agnes had said ' when trouble is too big for them to handle alone' and her answer too my question made me even more confuse. I then notice she was leaving without me.

When I finally caught up, she looked at me as if she looking into my very soul. Before saying " Tsuna do you have any more questions before we start?".

"You still haven't fully answered my questions. What do you mean supporters?" I felt that with her arrival something will definitely happen.

"Ask Reborn, he knows. Anymore, no? Let start. But first give me your hand." She wave off the question like it was never ask.

I cautiously gave her my hand, not sure of what she will do. When she had a firm grip holding my hand, I felt something had left me before it returned.

"What did you do?" I panted. Falling onto my knee thinking whatever she did is dangerous, it took a lot of energy out of me.

* * *

**This is the first story i have written.**

**I rewrote the first three chapters into one.**

**I am using British English, I am not to familiar with American English.**

**What did she exactly do that cause him to get tired?**

**P.S. to how the OCs look like I will leave that to your imagination**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs. **

**I might updated again tonight if I can, I still have study for exam. It was kind of silly of me to start a story when my exams are just starting.**

* * *

Agnes Pov

This boss looks and acts a lot like Primo but will he be able to live up to Primo's legacy? His mental capability seem quite alright but his physical abilities can be improve. Without his flame, his physical strength is even though I admit way higher than an average person. But with the upcoming events he will need more than his flame and current physical to help him. Me just taking his flame for a split second cause him to be like that, it is a no go. The previous bosses were still be able to stand after that, he will need a lot of training. Oh, why does this have to happen I rather be doing other thing than training people. It is so tedious but this was part of the 'job description ' so might as well have some fun while doing this. Man, he is taking forever to get up.

"Tsuna are you okay ?"

"What did you do to me? " he repeats himself. Waves of shock are being expelled from him.

"I simple took your flame for a second and replicate it in me before giving you back." Here comes the next question.

"What...?" It is always the same reply to me.

"Sigh, one of my family's boss ability like your hyper intuition, is the ability to replicate other people flame signature. Thus, creating a flame that is almost the same as the original one." I explained again for the I don't how many times in my life.

"Is that even possible? "

"Yes it is possible seeing that you are not dreaming. You should be getting up really soon. I will help you."

I lit up my silver star flames, it will help in the backlash he is experiencing though it will not fully help him straight away unlike my sister's flame.

"Okay, I can get up now" he said after two minutes or so.

"Now we can fully start." I lit up his replicated flame. The strength of this flame is powerful but he isn't using it to his full potential. It is weakening over time.

"Is that my flame?"

"What do you think it is ?"

"But it feels like it is not yet it is."

"It feel like that because I am using it. No more questions we are wasting time."

"Oh okay"

"First hit me with your best shot while I drink some tea"

"What?! I am not going to attack you while you are drinking tea."

"Don't worry. I will not hurt in anyway, just trust me on this."

"Okay"

He lit up his flame and using my star flame I could see that there is a number of flame reserves in him, looks like I would need to force it out of him. He is taking too long to power up.

I open a night portal and took out a pot of tea from it with my favourite mug. Seem that now he is almost ready to fire, I better create my shield to avoid a direct hit. Where is Reborn? I know that he went to call the Ninth but he is taking way too long and those spy bugs of his are going to break under the flame pressure released when Tsuna attack hits the shield

Tsuna Pov

I don't want to do this I am afraid she might get hurt but I got to do it.

"XX beams shot!" I created this move about 9 months ago. It is XX burners fired in quick succession, one of these shot is relatively weaker than a normal XX burner but a number of them is much more powerful and is able home in on the target.

I was thrown back by the force when the attack hit something. When the dust cleared I saw a shield made out of rain, storm and thunder flames.

I know Hayato, Xanxus and me are able to combine two flames together but I am not sure about three flames being combined.

The shield is made of high leveled flames, it was just screaming it.

"Ah that was a good shot, want some tea? I imported it from China."

The way she said that made me frightened of her. It was as if that the shot was nothing and the shield was not made of high leveled flames. I still took the tea, it will calm my nerves a whole lot.

"So what is your observation, Agnes?" I queried, I needed to know how I performed.

"The shot was good but you take way too long to power up. Enemies will be able to attack during that moment. I will teach you how to tap into your power immediately."

"Okay." I guess I was pretty good but I'm too slow.

* * *

A few hours later

Tsuna Pov

Reborn finally came back and seemed quite angry at Agnes. I overheard their conversation, I think it was about some bugs. While he was not here, Agnes taught me to suppressed my flame and stored it into my hands not letting the flames come out. It was difficult as ever since I integrated my HDWM into my daily life to become less dame so I release my flames constantly. While practicing, my flame kept on exploding into my face although it took a while I manage to get hold of it. I was able to power up easily.

The sun was already setting I guess it was time to go home. Agnes left through a portal saying see ya later. I wonder what does she mean.

* * *

**So the training finally start and what does the star flame actually do?**

**Constructive criticism is good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**a short chapter but I am tired too. I would write a longer one tomorrow.**

* * *

Tsuna Pov

The day has finally finish, all the possible scenarios as to why Agnes is here is still spinning in my head. I can go think of it after I eat my dinner.

I headed along to the house, Kaa-san loves it so much, she doesn't want to move to a safer location. She has been in trouble before because of me, the number of assassins had tried to lure me out through her but we still manage to keep her safe. I force dad to confess to kaa-san but she did not understand, I felt like banging my head to the wall when I tried to explain after he failed. In the end, I had to install more cameras in the area and told Lambo and I-pin that at least one of them have yo stay with her when she goes shopping.

The aroma of dinner is heavy in the air even though I at the gates only. I wonder if the neighbours get jealous of our food.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san !" I called as I entered.

"Okaerinasai, Tsu-kun. Come and meet Mama high school friend. She has come to say hi, she just flew in this morning." Who could that be although I have the feeling I know who it was.

"Ojamashimasu, Tsuna." I saw Agnes as she came into view.

I figure it will be her, the mafia is way to crazy for me to go against the flow of insanity.

"Tsu-kun, now that you are here. We can start eating. I'm sorry Jiě (姐) I could not create a bigger feast in the short time."

"It is fine, Na-chan. You don't have to worry. You actually cooked way too much." Seeing as the table is filled with sparkling dishes.

We all said "Itadakimasu" before digging in.

I whispered to Agnes quietly asking, "What did she call you and how do you know her in high school ?"

"She called me older sister in Chinese as I was in a higher grade than her but 'born' in the same year. As to how I meet her in high school and look younger than you it is part of the package of being the boss of my family."

Kaa-san and Agnes started talking to reach other about new dishes they have tried over the years.

After dinner, Agnes is about to leave when I heard an interesting conservation.

"When will your siblings come?"

Soon, Na-chan. I would talk to you again if I can."

"Where will you be staying?"

"At my mansion in the forest" she called back.

I would ask Reborn about any hidden mansion in the forest tomorrow during my morning run. I am too tired to even talk.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

* * *

The next morning

Tsuna Pov

Waking up at 5 has now become routine for me, I would meet Hayato at the front gate and Takashi and Onii-san on the way then head to school after finishing my morning jog. But today reborn woke me up at 4, he told me to get ready and go down to the living room.

Reborn was drinking his usual espresso despite his physical age, seeing that I have come into his presence. His face darkens and told me to sit down.

Reborn Pov

I needed to tell him about the Beata Family about why he never heard of them being in the mafia yet operated mostly above ground and told him to sit down.

I began saying, "Tsuna, I am going to tell you about all about Beata Family, how they work and most of your unanswered questions you would know the answer. Are you ready?"

He nods slowly putting his entire attention on what I was going to say.

"The Beata Family was created by the friends of the original residents of Earth like the Iron Hat man. They wanted to help their friends when they saw them struggling to maintain the balance of the world. When their friends died leaving only the Iron Hat man and Yuni's ancestor, they still wanted to support them, so the Iron Hat man created a set of rings which one ring is more powerful than the combination of all the rings of the Trinsette seeing as to how loyal they were to their friends in exchange for their mortality so they would continue supporting the Trinsette forever. To them, immortality is a curse as they would see everything around them die. That now they see that every time there is trouble it is just a job but they still want to support their friends eternally that is until a successor is born through fate they don't know of.

Also they have a special type of flame that no one else have except the bosses, you have already been subjected by it, the flame was use to replicate your flame. The star flame, what can't be seen can be seen, what can't be hidden can be hidden. It also have the power to undo it mistakes, see the past, present, future and many different roads to that could possible cause major changes. The first boss have the gold star flame which is the most powerful, Agnes have the silver star flame, the third boss have the bronze star flame, the forth boss have the white star flame and the fifth boss have the black star flame.

Their family is made up of the descendants of those the homeless and lost children they find. No one notices they are gone as to the world these people are nobodies. Forever these children they find are all good hearted and fiercely loyal to their family since it is their only family and a relatively peaceful life. However the amount of people they have, with their star flames ability to see the unknown, they are the most biggest and strongest family but because of their clean live hood they are not considered as a fully pledge mafia famiglia so the title goes to the Vongola.

There are five different sections in the family, The chain command is the Beata Primo being head to Beata Secondo being second in command to the fifth. The rest of ranks below are all the same throughout the whole family meaning if a general that belongs to the first section is the same as the general from the second, third, fourth and fifth section.

The first sections is where the best of the best in all areas are, the second are for lone workers such as assassins and hitmans. The third are group workers, the fourth are informants and hackers and when engage into fighting they use technology to help them. lastly the fifth is similar like CEDEF who is the only part of the family who works underground helping people like Gokudera to survive basically runaways but with good intentions.

Their times of being involved in the mafia is when great troubles come, testing future bosses and being peacemakers for internal dispute if it catches their interest yet know seems to remember how it was like. They have the power to have remove people memory depending on which flame it was, the gold flame erasers it completely the black flame makes it feel it was a dream or a very distant memory.

This is the Beata Family, who guides the lost with it's blessed light along the right path."

* * *

**To people who reads this story you can offer me your ideas of how you want of this story to go. I will try to use your ideas if you permit and if it flows with the story.**

**Constructive criticism is well receive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIRIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OC**

* * *

Tsuna Pov

That was a lot of information that I need to process.

"But Reborn you seem to know her?"

"The previous time I meet her was when he Ninth was a teen he had already gathered his guardians and I was tasked by the Eight to protect them if anything went wrong. They were touring in the forest surrounding the Vongola Mansion in Italy When we sensed a powerful flame, it happen to be her youngest brother Quinto Beata Primo who I believe is called Argento, was observing the Ninth as he was the future boss and decided to see how he would react to a little boy entering the perimeter. He cloaked himself in star flames to change his looks, it was able to shrink him to look like a 8 year old. Ninth failed the tes,t he attacked him without any interrogation which was a stupid move as if he accidentally kill the victim, how would anyone know how he got in. If an 8 year old could get in, how easy would a fully trained adult be able to get him. As a punishment Quinto decided to attack all of them to open their eyes. The ninth and his guardians were like how Xanxus is but at a lesser degree. I, the greatest hit man in the world could not even see him attack them and was paralysed. When they were all unconscious, Agnes appeared and started scolding him about how this would traumatised them. She began erasing their memories taking away the event but leaving the lesson learnt and healed them all but took their flames and it was said in that the Ninth meet them again and they took his flame again.

She then turned to face me saying ' never speak of this to anyone, tell them they got tired and went to sleep. You will tell only one person, the Decimo.

_Lips sealed, tongue tied_

_None will know this _

_except one_

_no sooner or later _

_Will this be spoken_

_Star flame come forth_

_ And Seal the deal_

_A promise made is a debt upaid_

With that she lit up her flame which glowed brightly and fired at me into my forehead. Paralysed once again she took my flame and abilities(fighting skills, precise shooting etc) with her.

Dylan shed his 8 year-old self out and returned back into a teenager who looked around 15 year old. Both disappeared, I was confused as during that time I had no idea who they were. I found who they were the day before I was cursed from checkerface.

I tried to tell the Ninth what happen but I just couldn't. I began to look for who they were but it was fruitless. So this is the story of how I met them." Reborn said with tinge of anger probably being confused then.

"So what I am going to tell my friends?"

"Tell them at lunch about what happen yesterday and the history of the Beata but **do not **them about the Ninth being attacked at lunch when you gather everyone including the Simon famiglia at the rooftop. Now go and do your running I need investigating in the forest for their mansion."

* * *

Tsuna Pov

Heading out, Hayato greeted me before we started running. He had mature over the years becoming similar to his future self but still has a slight temper. I told him to find Kyoya and Mokuro to meet us at the rooftop at lunch after our run I had to tell you guys something important I said. We meet Takashi and Onii-san on the way telling Onii-san to meet us at the roof for lunch. We finished our runs before heading to school, Kyoko and the girls help us to bring our materials to school to save time.

* * *

At school

Kyoko Pov

The girls and I have reached school early so as to help Tsu-kun and the rest. Since the beginning of high school, Tsu-kun has finally taken up the courage to ask me to be his girlfriend but I still have persistent suitors such as Mochida. Gokudera-Kun and Haru-Chan finally realized their love for each other and Haru-Chan transferred to Naminori high during the first year of high school. Chrome-Chan and Hibari-san become a really good unexpected pair, the news shocked the half boy population who had fallen for her. They were all bitten to death in the evening for crowding in the hallway. Hana-Chan and Onii-san got together when she was kidnapped and he focused on saving her and spoke smartly for once.

I saw Tsu-kun arrive with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, I went their way and gave Tsu-kun a peck before passing his school materials to him.

We made small talk and when the teacher would be arriving, Tsu-Kun asked if we had seen Enma-kun and his friends. Enma-kun and Shittopi-chan were not in the same classes as we are since the first year of high school.

The teacher came and we headed back to our seats before we could answered.

"Alright class, today we have a transfer student from China. Please come in Agnes-san."

Oh yes a new student but transferred from China it sounds quite suspicious. I looked at Tsu-kun and he gave me the hand signal safe. Phew, it was not one of those imposters.

After introduction she sat at the table beside mine and she immediately took out the textbook for the next lesson. She must be very studious.

* * *

Tsuna pov

Agnes! Why is she here and why does she look younger? It this what Reborn mean when they can cloak themselves with their flame to change their appearance? Well, we could ask her later at lunch.

Time skip at lunch

Agnes left the class straight away after the lesson was over and she walk away really quickly. I gather Kyoko, takashi and Hayato and headed to the roof. When we had reached The roof the sound of metal hitting metal was heard, Kyoya and Agnes were fighting each other destroying the rooftop. Seeing us, Agnes sent a blow onto Kyoya head sending him backward and fired a rain flame blast at him rendering him immobile.

"You have finally arrived, him and I were getting to know each other. Let take a sit and wait for the rest." She welcomed us.

When the rest have arrived, she said" I know who y'all are so you don't need to introduce yourself and too who I am Tsuna would explain it to you later. I going straight to the point, meet us five at Naminori shrine and see you later after school, I need to release Hibari."

She removed her flame and jumped down the building, sliding into our classroom. They stared at me clearly looking for answers. I told them what Reborn said I should tell them.

* * *

Time skip to end of school

School has ended and before anyone had left the class room, Agnes was gone. She must be at the shrine already since she is able teleport herself. I gathered everyone and we headed there together the people who are in the higher grades would meet us there.

At the Shrine

We walked up the steps to the shrine and see five people there one of them was Agnes and I guess he rest are the different bosses. Agnes was behind a lady who looked quite similar to here except she wears a mask without a fedora. The other men were wearing quite similar clothing with their own personal touches, the oldest looking did not wear a formal jacket instead a windbreaker, the second oldest wore leather gloves and the youngest wore a casual shirt instead of a dress shirt. Each of them had a cape according to their rank I guess since it fits with the colour of their star flame from what Reborn said. All of them had some marking in their eyes like Agnes it is unclear with the mix of colours in their eyes. Reborn seemed to be talking to them.

"Welcome" they boomed.

" This is my sister beata Primo, Diretorra(leader) or Vera. The oldest looking male is Terzo Beata Primo, combattente (fighter) or Equise, the second is Quarto Beata Primo, Guerriero (warrior) or Armand and the youngest is Quinto Beata Primo, Natcosto (hidden) or Argento. " Agnes said.

"What is with the different names ?!"Hayato shouted.

"We changed our names when we created this family to represent that it is the start of something new. My other name is tattica (tactic) for your information." She answered.

"With everyone gathered here. Let get started" said Armand.

Equise took out a box weapon and opened it. It changed our surrounding and they recited

_The Earth have shaken, __The prison has broken_

_Two becoming one ,__The ice have melted_

_The curse is broken , the seal is released_

The surroundings changed as they spoke, it showed the Earth shaking, I creating the Oath flame, the breaking of the Acrobaleno curse. Then an unknown scene appeared, it showed something an ice structure coming out of the Earth then it started melting by what looked like oath flames finally the bonds which looked like words exploded and the people sealed had been released. The projection sped up and stopped when the people finally started getting up. The Beata bosses appeared and knocked them unconscious. The surroundings changed back to normal.

"What was that?"we asked.

"That was a projection from our memories, it showed how you guys unleashed something dangerous." Said Argento.

"The people you saw were Vongola sworn enemy, the Sangre. It was created by a rival Primo had when he was on the streets, he was filled with anger and jealousy at Giotto when he gained fame, riches basically the founding of Vongola. His name is Odio. He infiltrated the base with ease with his practice on the streets and took the Vongola rings and somehow got his hands on all the Guardians blood. He somehow using the power of the Vongola rings created a set of rings even more powerful using the guardian's blood mixed with his own guardians' blood. When the ritual was done, he returned the rings in the same night so not to raise suspicion as to why the rings were gone. They attacked the Vongola when they had enough power which took five years. It was a bloody war, they could not be destroyed as the rings which had the guardians blood were able to nullify the attacks so Primo decided to ask the Arcobaleno of that time to help them, they used their curse as a seal before Primo will seal them in a zero point breakthrough then seal them in the Earth with the help of the Simon. We later foretold to them that the war will be reanimated once again but they did not believe that the Sangre will be able to escape. The war was evatually forgotten. The guardians blood in the rings died with them.

But with the following event you have created, you have released them. The scene of us knocking them out was the day before Agnes came to Namimori, the seal of the Arcobaleno, luckily for you, took a long time to break." Agnes continued.

"Since we put them in coma, they would wake up in five years time when they regain their strength. On the day of the solar eclipse, they would wake and go look for you guys. We are not allowed to interfere in the upcoming battle unless the situation calls for it. This a mafia business that may or may not effect the trinisette. We will train you so you will have some equal footing with them." Equise said.

"But what is your answer to this?" Said Vera.

"Will you believe what we had just said and let us train you to have a fighting chance? Or you don't believe us and we leave, then everyone dies except our family"she continued.

"I believe what you have just said " I spoke.

Everyone was silent before each one of them believe them and agreed to let them train. Now we need Reborn's agreement. We all looked at him as he gave a curt nod.

"We will start your training tomorrow after school. Hibari, Rokuro, Suzuki and Katou will be trained together observe by Equise, Sawada and Kozato will be training with Vera, the four girls will be under Agnes. Gokudera, Shittopi, Aoba and Sasagawa will be under Armand and the rest under me" Argento said.

There were some groaning but Reborn shot a blank which shut everyone up.

"Someone will pick you from wherever you are and do not give them trouble. We will take our leave now. See you tomorrow" Agnes said and they walked through a portal.

"Go back home now, you will need to have all your energy tomorrow." Reborn ordered.

We left for our individual houses. On the way home, Reborn cheekily said to me" With all this upcoming events, you should propose to Kyoko next year. Otherwise you all will die and you will be a sad mournful spirit."

"Reborn !" I shouted flustered by his comment.

Oh the joy of being me I thought sarcastically as I went back home.

* * *

**The longest chapter I have written so far.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Thanks to Infinite.****CloudySky for being third favourite.**

* * *

Tsuna pov

The day began like every normal day, waking up, jogging, meeting everyone, sitting in class, eating at the rooftop, having lessons but it did not end the same way. We all gathered at the back of the school so to avoid . It avoid the public. It was not long before a portal appeared with three masked people stepping out.

"Greetings everyone, I am the X rank officer of the night flame, this companions of mine are O rank officers of the thunder and sun flames respectively. Vera-sama asked me to tell Sir Reborn that the system has changed 40 years ago. Everyone now step back as I open a portal and my friends will enlarge and contain it with their flames to accommodate everyone at one go. Hold your breath and close your eyes if you do not you will get a massive headache for a day." The person in charge said.

They portal was large enough to fit three people at a time but the sun user lit the portal up with the thunder user caging it. Once it reached the suitable length, we stepped in after the three users step in.

We exited into a beautiful valley but has a huge dome in the middle. Vera and her siblings were waiting for us while meditating. Night user went up to them and called them. Vera stood up and said a few words of thanks to them before sending them off.

"Welcome to my home Island it is called the unknown Island by the locals as land is unknown to everyone else in the world. We are in the training valley, time is slower here, two hours here is an hour at other side so we would train for 6 hours here." Armand said.

"Follow your group leader. We will start training immediately." Equise said as we follow the leaders into the dome.

Equise, Armand and Argento lead their groups to another corridor while Vera and Agnes lead us to another corridor.

* * *

Equise group 

They were lead into the first room which was a training room similar to the training room in the future but has a glass window for separating the room with a small spectator area with a control panel in the middle. He turned on the power as holes appeared on the walls and celling

Equise explained the training programme, "You would be fighting each other as hard as you want for all six hours. The doctors here are able to fix any physiological and physically damage unless you are already dead. But you will dodging random projectiles thrown at you, they will be ranging from smoke bombs to stone basically anything that can be fired which include nets, harpoons and arrows. However you are not allowed to hit any one of them or you will be thrown into the world of portals which basically nothing for 15 minutes or so and you will be turned into a small child which is fearful of everything. Now, START! Did I mention animal boxes would be released?"

_STAY ALIVE TRAINING REGIMENT BEGIN._

* * *

Armand group

They were lead into the second room which is a forest ranging 3 Km².

Armand explained, "You are going to play capture the flag. The Simon and Vongola flag would be found on the left side and right side of the forest. Your are to make the least sound and work together but you are allowed to use your flame to help you along the way. Aoba you are not allowed to take of your glass and can't use your flame for finding your way around easily but allowed to use it for fighting. The main goal is to have a swift clean victory. Set up traps if you want and your teammates will be some clones of yourself with exact abilities as your but do not think of taking your place. You will have a total of 6 people in your team including yourself. The time limit is 6 hours, I will decide the ultimate winner. Go to your flags and you will begin immediately."

_STEALTH WALKER TRAINING REGIMENT BEGIN_

* * *

Argento Group

The third group went to the third room, it was a plain grass area.

Argento explained, " Yamamoto and Kaoru will be fighting each other seriously while Ooyama and Bovino while defend them. This is just a training session for six hours straight. You will meet the rest if you do this well. Begin."

_TAG TEAM TRAINING REGIMENT BEGIN_

* * *

Vera and Agnes groups 

They entered a classroom and Agnes explained that they will supply the girls some high level rings for them to use later including Chrome as she returned the Vongola Ring back to Mukuro. But first they would be taught more about politics, accounting, etiquette, languages and other things with Reborn helping them for two hours before Vera group would go and train while chrome help the other girls to choose their weapons and light their flame.

* * *

Tsuna Pov

That was intense learning so many things within to hours yet I strongly remember everything. The girls are going to choose their weapons and learnt how to use their flame with Chrome helping them. This could not been avoided that the girls have to learn some form of defence. Enma and I followed Vera into a room next door and she told us to go into HDWM and get ready. She also cloaked herself in her flame except it was gold in colour different from Agnes sliver flame, and turned her clothes too into a ninga-like suit except it does not cover half her face. Her face mask was still there but it had a tint of gold on it and her eyes I could see the marking shining golden it was two of the 1 Roman numeral, one over another like a cross. She snap her fingers and the room had rocks emerging everywhere. Enma and I were separated to avoid being impaled. Vera then disappear and appeared between to of us and she fired ,something like a X-burner but using one hand, at each at us. It was a direct hit and I began losing consciousness, all I remembered was that the star flame was fired at us what would happen now ?

* * *

Ranking system highest rank to lowest X, Z, O, V, A, S, L, C.

**Any constructive criticism would be good**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Special thanks to PurpleGear for being Fourth to follow. Thanks**** for the support.**

* * *

Tsuna Pov

Beep, Beep, Beep...

That sounds like the heart monitor, am I in a hospital why am I here? I open my eyes to the usual white celling of the hospital and to some blurry figures. Somebody must have notice me getting up as I see more blurry figures gathering.

"Tsuna, you can't see right?" I heard Vera say.

All that have happen came rushing back to me hearing Vera voice. She attack me with her star flame! What happen ?! I feel much energise but also feel that something is missing.

"Tsuna you can't see, you feel something is missing and you feel more energise, right? Answer me." Vera spoke once again how does she know how I feel?

"Yes" I answered my voice slight rough.

"Ok, I am going to heal your eyes and explain to you after Enma get up too. Stay still." Vera answered.

She put a hand over my eyes, I felt the flames heal my eyes. After a while she retracts her hand and I was able to see everything clearly everyone was here and Enma was on the next bed with his family too. He was begin to wake too and Vera did the same thing to him.

"Ok now both you guys are awake, I will explain. I fired both of you high powered star flames, it could have killed both of you if I had not quickly reverse the effects. So instead of causing you damage, it helped you. The blast and the reverse effect helped both of you to unlock your flame reserves. Based on what Agnes have said, Tsuna you have plenty of flame reserves and your flame is weakening over time and Enma since you are so similar to Tsuna you are the same too. Thats not all, the blast sent your spiritually body to all your parallel self to obtain their memory but your are unable to obtain it just yet. Thirdly, that blast nows allow you to speak to your families previous bosses and ancestors any time you want. Since the Simon is the only Famiglia to wield the Earth flames it would work as well. You just got to call out their names and since the bosses can the rest of your guardians can too. Agnes please continue." Vera explained.

"Ok. If you want to get your memories of the other worlds, you will be in coma for a two days. During the two days you will experience all the feeling of the your parallel self. It could possible cause brain and your mental health damage if you flame here dies out but you will be able to become more powerful, wiser and your understanding of things will increase. One minute here in this world would use 500,000 fiamma volts, we are able to supply you but it would cause your family some stress and they will be excruciating pain for an hour after you wake. It is your choice to decide. We will let you think for a while, we need to sleep you friends made to much noise the pass three days while we were supplying our flame to both of you to healing you. Let go." and they promptly left the room.

"Guys how long were Tsuna and me out ?" Enma asked.

"Three days" Reborn said in a lab coat.

"What happen when we were out?" I questioned.

* * *

Three days ago after Tsuna and Enma were blasted

No one Pov

Bang!

The blast was heard throughout the base, the Beata bosses at the different facilities immediately turned serious. They told their team to continue on with their training as they left through a portal. The teams were suspicious about it and left their training room toward the blast sound. There was a hugh hole through the wall looking through it, they saw Tsuna and Enma placed on the floor side by side surrounded by the Beata bosses who were firing their star flame at them. The gang quickly attack them without thinking seeing their friends knocked out and being fired at. But they could not even touch the bosses, a shield surrounded them made out of all 14 flames of Sky and Earth. It was impenetrable. Still attacking the shield relentlessly, it did not even budge and they grew tired as if the shield was sucking up their strength. Soon they were exhausted and they could only see their friends being fired at. The shield soon dispersed and only Argento was still firing at them.

"Quick bring through them to the hospital wing, they need to rest. They will be out for 3 days, do not attack Argento or the doctors. I will be getting Reborn from the mainland he knows about this and had agreed to this. I will meet you in the hospital wing. Vera and Agnes will be getting the rooms set up while Armand will be helping Argento. Meet us in the hospital wing." Equise said.

With that, the respective people headed off to do their task. Armand took two stretchers out of a hidden compartment in the wall. Gokudera and Yamamoto helped Tsuna on to one and Ooyama with Suzuki help Enma onto the other. Armand and Argento continued using their star flame on them.

In the hospital wing, both of them were hooked to a heart monitor and an IV drip but instead of the normal transparent medicine or blood inside, there was a liquid mixture of some gold and silver liquid. Being protective of Tsuna as ever, Gokudera grabbed the person in charge of the doctors healing the two bosses.

"What in the world is that mixture that you gave Juudaime ! Is that poison !? If it is I will burn you so thoroughly, your ashes can't be found!" he threatened.

"Gokudera Hayato, please refrain from shouting in the hospital wing or I will ban your entry into the room. The liquid is a liquefied form of the gold and silver star flame. It is need for the bosses to ever come back to this world. One flame is needed to guide them back and another is to lead them to their various destination." the doctor calmly reviled the purpose.

"Wwhat do you mean come back here?! And what destinations?!" Gokudera shouted getting irritated by his clam attitude.

"All this will be explained by my boss and you will not be able to beat me. I am the sun X rank officer, nice to meet you. I see that you all will be coming here often so I might as well introduce myself, Sol Ardiente at your service. As you can tell from my name, I come from Spain. All that I said about you unable to beat me is true, all of you including your bosses at your level are unable to beat all of the X and Z rank officers only the Arcobaleno will be on par with us. If you want to fight us, go and train first. Be honoured that the bosses are training you." He glared at them.

Reborn and Equise stepped through a portal in the middle of the serious tension, the doctors bowed at Equise's presents.

He asked "Where are my sisters, Ardiente ?"

"They are in the meditation room. Turning the flame into liquid is exhausting, changing their flame will zap at least a quarter of their strength. Anything else, Terzo?"

"Nothing else, report their status every hour. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Terzo."

The doctors silently left the room, the door clicked shut before noise filled the air.

"Quiet! Equise, what are their status currently?" Reborn ordered.

"Their status are currently stable. It would not change unless they are lost."

"Okay. All of you will resume training and go home once it is finished. Both of them will have to stay here. They need to go through these memories alone, without their current thinking affecting them. They are able to sense your flames, so return when they wake." Reborn organised them.

* * *

Present 

Tsuna pov

"So that what mostly happen, asked about your condition when see either the bosses are the doctors." Hayato reported.

"So, what are we suppose to decide ? Leaving the memories behind or take it but with you guys getting injured?"

* * *

**Constructive criticism is appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Sorry for not updating, I was slightly depressed with my exam results but it the exams are over what am I suppose to do? So I came back and wrote this chapter. **

* * *

Tsuna Pov

"I tthink we should not risk it. I do not want you guys to get injured because of us. What are you opinions?"

"Herbivore, do you think I would get injured because of using my flame. Do not test my patience that is wearing thin already. Those carnivores are going to bitten to death after all this rubbish." Said a highly irritated Kyoya.

"Do not worry about us bossu. We would be fine. The knowledge you will gain will help you in leading the family." Chrome timidly said.

"We would be fine Tsuna.

"Let do this to the extreme!"

Do you fools not think about Juudaime at all ! Can't you think of the possible outcomes!"Hayato shouted.

The shouting competition begins again.

"Tsuna, why don't we ask our deceased families for guidance?" Enma suggested.

"That is a great idea. Let's try it, Giotto Di Vongola come forth!"

"Cozart Simon come forth!"

A flame was shot out of our rings and it grew into a human-like shaped. When the flame dispersed, the flames formed very real life form of Giotto and Cozart.

"You have called for us, Decimos. How can we serve you." they said in a monotonous voice.

That was creepy...

Every one was quite before the childhood friends started laughing.

"Did you see their faces, Giotto! It was hilarious." Cozart said rolling on the floor.

"It was priceless!" Said Giotto also rolling on the floor.

That was unexpected...

"But let get to the point. You don't have to say anything, we know everything that is going on through the rings." Giotto said becoming serious.

"For these kind of situations you should meditate about it and ask for some different points of views before deciding. However you have think of long term effects too which could effect your ultimate decision." Cozart continued.

"Your choice is the final decision, we can't help you decide this all we advise you. That is all, the rest is up to you. We will be here if you need us." Giotto ended and both turned into a pillar of smoke and returned back to our respective rings.

"So what is your view everyone?" Slipping into HDWM to have a clear mind judging this.

"Boss, we think you and Enma should do this. The infonation would be good for the future with more knowledge. We do not mind suffering for a while." Hayato said representing the guardians.

"What is your view about this Enma?"

"I do not want my guardians to suffer but they have agreed as well."

"I think we should go for it as well. Let us do it. Call the Beata bosses, Takashi. Let them know we have agreed to get our memories."

"Hai!" Takashi said running out of the room.

"Everyone thank you for this."

"No problem!"

"Hn"

"Kufufu, don't thank me. I don't want to feel anything attach to you."

"bossu."

"You don't have to thank me, Juudaime!"

Lambo-sama can do anything! "

The door open and Takashi was showing the Bosses into the room.

"So you have decided to get your memories? Put all of your flame you can muster into to this flame powered battery and we will connect it to you. Once the flame battery is going to die, your guardian have to supply their flame through the battery. We will put you to sleep using the rain flame." Argent said.

He motioned for someone behind to come forward. Two men came forward both carrying a machine with wires used for EEG tests each.

Enma and I mustered our flame forth and input it into the machine, lied back down and let the rain flame consume us.

* * *

Real world

"Gabon, Tro hook the machine up quickly. The memory transfer will begin shortly."

"Si!"

* * *

Enma Pov

I felt empowered by the flames surrounding me as I stepped through a light hole in the middle pf the oblivion darkness of the mind. The memories of the world entered my mind like a short clip but there was nothing to remember and another light hole appeared. The same thing happen for the next number of times.

When there was no more light holes to enter, I sat down. There was absolutely nothing at all.

A pain suddenly attack my head, it was like someone have pierced a sword through my head.

All the memories became clear as day. There was so many parallel alternatives.

Being a hitman, Acrobaleno, hacker, the strongest family...

It hurts all the pain and sadness. Tears were flowing like river no a tsunami wave.

I knew all the pain, happiness and hardships my parallel selves went through.

I know this memories would barely scratch the surface of all the memories from the many different worlds...

* * *

Same time Tsuna Pov

My tears were falling quickly, my emotions were in turmoil. All those memories hurt but if this will help my family survive anything will be fine.

After my tears dried up, another light hole appeared. Steeling myself, reminding myself this was for the good of the family.

All those memories...

Acrobaleno, loosing a father figure, tortured, rejected, having a terrible twin, Kaa-san being evil, hacker, hitman...

My life in this world is considered a blessing compared to the others.

* * *

Real world

Both of Enma and Tsuna were both trembling furiously, sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"Gokudera would supply first than by Yamamoto, Royhei, Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo. while waiting for you turn go back to training." Reborn arranged.

The Simon arranged by themselves and ask the Beata to let them train themselves in the stay alive training room while Koyo waits.

The two days came and went with them taking turns and fighting some O rank soldiers, Reborn talking to Verde who mysteriously appeared the next day, about something.

The day has finally reach to see the new and improve bosses.

* * *

**_How much would Tsuna and Enma have changed?_**

**constructive criticism would be good**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to cherrypeachblossom for being fifth to follow!  
I am trying to update faster but school is taking 3/4 of the time have in a day.**

**My spelling and grammar mistakes, I typed it out without really knowing if wrong or right. I once again apologised. **

**I am using British spelling for most of the words unless I am not to sure how to spell it. Then, I would use the American spelling since my computer auto corrects most of the words.**

**My 'editor' has went and taken a 'break' from editing. She is 'busy' with exams but the chapters will get edited as soon as possible once I take her phone away and 'hold it captive'. **

* * *

Verde pov

A few days ago, I received a call from Reborn. He told me about meeting Tattica, he wanted me to test her fighting abilities.

The acrobaleno, maybe Luce, does not know I have been working if them since the cursed day, I wonder if they ever though of how I got all this machines during that time when no one would believe, I, Verde the greatest scientist of the world has turn into a baby. I came across Natcosto, who knew who I was and offered to help me with my projects with the condition that I do not harm his famiglia, tell anyone that I was working with them and have to be knocked out to reach my temporary working place. I agreed to his terms and was knocked out. I I woke up to high-tech room equipped with technology the Vongola have not even obtain.

I met with the rest of the bosses and they allowed me to do anything I want on the Island but I am not allowed to sabotage anything or they will ensure that no one will EVER sponsor my projects. They told me about where I was, how to get help or leave the Island and their famiglia.

I got used to my form in a day and started working on a project. The scientist they assigned to help was useful and I toured their Island and found many things that was useful. I watch the soldiers train and their working system. It was quite ordainary but I could not get any information about them.

Now Reborn is offering the chance to find out about their abilities, I may reached a new level of science with the rumoured star flame of theirs.

* * *

Reborn pov

Today, Tsuna and Enma are going to wake up from their slumber, how much would they have grown?

If they do not change I am so going to give them the most horrible totur..tutoring of their lifetime, wasting two full days of training.

I was walking along the main corridor of the hospital not my usual way of moving around but the technology here prevent me from creating any tunnels.

I manage to find Verde quite easily and he agreed to my offer strangely seeing that he dislikes me.

But it does not matter, if Verde manages to find a weak point from the Beata bosses style of fighting. We would be able to protect ourselves if they turn their back on us.

I was the last to arrived seeing that they would not awake before the right time. The bosses predictions are accurate with their ability of foresight, they said two days so they would wake the exact two days later.

The Bosses were sitting around a table, playing a simple game of cheat while drinking tea with not a care for the world around them.

Ironically, Agnes is on the losing end seeing that her second name is Tattica.

5 more minutes before 48 hours would have passed.

Let wait then...

while planning a training routine for them once they wake.

* * *

Argento/Natcosto Pov

Yes!

I am winning, Second Nee-chan is losing!

She is so going to fix my training room since I destroyed it again...

She did not fix it for me since I accidentally destroyed one of her computers containing some 'important' homework from one of the schools she is currently attending.

It is so silly for her to attend school, since we have all the knowledge we need already, not 1 but over 100 schools at one go.

We manage to discover a way to duplicate ourselves when we were testing our flame abilities.

We usually do not use that technique as it splits up our combat levels but ever since modern school was invented with new findings of each subject.

Agnes uses the skill to learn them all at once and with the many different syllabus popping here and there she has probably went through more than a 100 years worth of lesson.

But she is going to stop schooling by the end of the year, she cannot take all the pressure at once.

So silly, to even start school again and learn the subject over a thousand times.

Hm, I got one card left and Second brother is lying so "Brother you cheated, I win."

Showing that he had put two Kings instead of two 5 like what he said, I have finished all my cards so I win and second sister has the most cards.

Our rule is the winner can get one favour from the person who has the most cards in the end.

"And my dear sister, you can fix my training room." I said with a wide grin which she return with a scowl.

Looking at my watch, it was only two minute left before they wake.

I better call Ardiente, Gabon, Tro to help them up and get the machines off them.

I went over to the intercom box placed in between their beds and called their office rooms to come through the intercom system that is placed through out the island.

They arrived in exactly one minute, the teleportation system build by Verde and Agnes is really helpful since there was many building located far from each other. They just have to get to the nearest teleportal and use their thumbprint to access into the system and place the location. Then, bam they get teleported.

Armand Pov

Argento has called the three of them to come and they started to get ready to remove the machine and heal them.

Vera called the Vongola and Simon over and told them they would wake in 40 seconds.

there was 20 seconds when the doctor and mechanics were done preparing.

15 secs

13 secs

10 secs

8 secs

6 secs

5 secs

4 secs

3 secs

2 secs

1 secs

0 secs

Tsuna and Enma began to shake violently like they were possessed before getting up and started coughing violently and falling back down.

Gabon and Tro quickly remove the machines quickly before Adiente quickly release his sun flame and started healing them.

Their breathing once again became even, they open their eyes before going back to sleep.

"Tsuna/Enma! What is happening to them?!" the respective guardians demanded.

"Do not worry they have come back from and exhausting journey, they will need to sleep for an hour or so. Ardiente summon a group of nurses and doctors, the guardians are going to lose their energy really soon. Put them in the sound prove rooms. Their screams will disturb the rest of the patients around. Here is a teleportal for you to use. Call Oscuro if you want. We will have to do some paperwork first before coming back again. See you three at 1900 in this room." I said summoning two portals before heading into one with my siblings.

* * *

Ardiente Pov

"Si, Quarto." I said before the bosses left through the portal.

The guardians began collapsing one after another, feeling the after effects of depositing their flames and unknown to them the star flame would backlash on them when receiving a new flame. Thus, the reason why they are collapsing although there are some unknown effects of the star flame. After receiving the backlash, the 'victim' becomes more mature and their thinking capacity also expands. Most of the people of my generation and our parents on the Island has experience when going through this at the age of 15. Given the choices of either leaving the Island cutting off with its mafia ties and go explore the world never turning back or continue having mafia ties and work for family. They will be put through this backlash experience and decided after that. To what I have felt going through the backlash, I do not remember except the choice I made that was to stay.

I better call Oscuro, my fellow X rank officer except of the night, to come and help Gabon, Tro and I while I tell the team of nurse and doctors to set their respective wards.

How troublesome this is.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is well receive.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

**Sorry people for not updating my phone and computer broke and my temporary phone lagged when I try to type. **

* * *

Oscuro pov

Agnes-sama told me that Ardiente, Gabon and Tro might call me for help, to move the guardians after they lose their conscience. I am currently meditating in my room at residential area. The bosses residential area surrounds the famiglia residential area. In the residential area there are 80 districts, 10 districts per flame type as most families have similar flame types except for a few rare cases. At each district there should be at least shopping mall filled like any other shopping mall at the mainland but have a weapons, rings, animal and weapon boxes shops included. And at every shopping mall there will be something like a train station but instead of trains there are teleportals. It is like how the normal citizens at the mainland go to work. These teleportals are not like the ones you may find randomly around the island. They will teleport you only within the district, working, industrial, etc areas. The station teleportals bring you to wherever you want just by thinking of it and since it is commonly used it does not use the fingerprint sensor instead it will detect a watch everyone on the island is equip with. For example, you want to go to Statue of Liberty but you have no idea where it is and only know how it looks like, picturing it in your head will bring you there and if you want to go home. You just have to press a button on the watch unless you have the night flame ,you can open a portal yourself, and it will open a portal and bring you home. Everyone is equip one watch only as it shows the person personal particulars and some important things.

* * *

These information to show that you really from the Beata famiglia, has a laser and shield with an emergency SOS button and a scanner for to check one's position in the mafia.

There are also parks, five schools for each level of learning per district, hospitals every three districts for normal injuries but injuries cause by flames will be sent to the main hospital at the training valley. Other facilities such as zoos, amusement parks are not found on the island. We have our own currency on the island which monetary value is the same as the USA and everyone own a credit card that will allow them to spend money at the mainland. There is around 62500 people per district*, life is fairly peaceful. Everyone can chose what they want to become, as to how they do are able to do that is a secret.

Since the system changed, the rank X, Z and O do not belong to any section as we are suppose to be good at everything. There are 8 X rank officers, 16 Z rank officers and 64 O rank officers.* I am revealing too much information, I should stop thinking about this.

*buzz, buzz*

My phone was vibrating Ardiente must be calling since he is in charge of whatever that happens in the hospital. Gabon is the mist X rank officer and Tro is the thunder X rank officer. Their names means literally mist and thunder while Ardiente means burning and Oscuro means dark. The rest of the X rank officers will show themselves later.

"Ciao"

"Hola, one of the bosses must have told you about me calling you. I am at hospital wing, block 546, level 5, room 345. Come now."

*beep...*

Typical of him to be impatient, he has to manage the hospital and do his paperwork. His load is smaller than mine by a large margin but he has more responsibilities than I have.

Opening the portal, I teleported to the room and open more portals beneath the guardians to send them to their rooms.

"Hm.. We did not even need to be here. I am going to manage my districts." Gabon left as well as Tro.

"Here you go, Ardiente. I have to finish my paperwork as well as you. Let your Z officers take care of this. See you at 1900. I will help you bring them back." and I left through another portal.

* * *

Ardiente pov

They just left like that...

Nothing out of ordinary.

Vongola and Simon boss are now fine now I need to deal with the guardians.

* * *

Normal pov in guardians' room

"HAA!"

" IT HURTS! "

Other forms of screams of pain

They are seeing their greatest fears come true and some of their most scariest alternate self memories**

* * *

Vera pov

How troublesome this is, another family problem, I wish that unknown heirs of us would just pop out. Hm, maybe not I like doing this but all the pressure can be quite tiring. I remember 1 time that I followed my sister to enter a school on a small but safe country to avoid any mafia men. I was able to keep it a secret from my brothers since it was only 1 school and my multi-form technique is quite perfected. In the end, I had 10 years of education and I join a Hand bell ensemble for EAA for both primary(6 years) and secondary(4 years) school as it like my my weapon except mine is made of the lightest and strongest metal my sister created. I left the school two years earlier than her since I was two year older than her. For my sister she said that ten years in that school, was the best time of her life. Since I was there and her friends she made there, are still alive. She joined a photography club and she met her best friend there, I believe that this best friend of hers is on the same level of friendship as the friends of the original people of earth. She had a lot of fun there. It is nice to think about the past since we can see every part of live as clear as day.

Now I have to finish my paperwork before 1900 or I would have sign more when those destructive guardians awake.

It sucks being the highest in position in the family.

highest position = more paperwork

* * *

*** I am just going to say there is around 5 million people in the Beata Famiglia, cause if they pick up all the homeless children in the world, they will probably have over a 100 million people with them.  
There are 8 X officers, 16 Z officers, 64 O officers, 320 V officers, 1600 A officers, 4800 S officers, 24000 L officers and the rest are C officers.**

**Each X officers are in charge of 2 Z officers, each Z officer is in charge of 4 O officers, O in charge of 5 V, V in charge of 5 A, A in charge of 3 S, S in charge of 5 L and L in charge for around 208 C officers. Same flame type but Higher up officers are able to borrow an officers from another for missions if needed.**

**64 V per section, 8 per flame type. Same number of people in charge of.**

****I am not going to describe because I don't like writing painful things**

**Constructive criticism is well received. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs**

**THANKS to jheun15 for being the six to follow this story.**

* * *

Equise pov

Vera said we have to finish our paperwork by 1900 or she would give an extra stack of paperwork. Five more minute left and I still have over a thousand things to sign!  
I give up, I going to split myself into a hundred but I need a bigger area. I just going to teleport myself and my paperwork into my training room. 4 more minutes left, splitting myself, passing paperwork. Two more minutes left, just sign ten times.

"EVERYONE DONE?!"

"YES!"

One minute to go back to my office and make sure everything is normal.

30 seconds, I hear Vera footsteps.

10 seconds, Just one more paper out of place.

BANG!(door slammed open)

"Combattente are you done with your work? I have a stack of paperwork waiting for you." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

I quickly replied,"Si, Primo. Wǒ bù xū yào lìng wài yī Duī wén dú!(我不需要另外一堆文牍)*"accidentally slipping into our mother tongue.

" Let me check, you do not slip into Chinese unless you are panicking."

" Vera, it is already 7 pm. We have to go to the bosses room. Oscuro probably would have their guardians teleported there at exactly 7 pm. " I said reminding her of the time hoping to divert her attention.

"Ah yes, another problem to solve for the mafia. We who treasure our friendship too much, have to now solve rivalry problems. I, so love to do that when I could use the time and money to help people who really needs it."

Vera and I turned around to see Agnes leaning on the wall expressing her thoughts in a sarcastic manner. She is in her boss mode now, her normal self is gone in place of her is the true Secondo Primo, Tattica.**

"Tattica. You know if do not settle this conflict of theirs the world will suffer." Vera said in a serious tone slipping into her own boss mode. This going to get dangerous.

_"I know that you know that the Vongola and Shimon will eventually obtain enough power to defeat the Sangre at the rate that they are going. Why did you speed up the process with your flame and why did you bring a younger brother of Tsunayoshi and the younger sister of Enma over from another world? That process is difficult for me but you are more powerful than me so I can't say if the process is difficult for you. Is that the second reason why you attacked them with your flame or is there another reason? The boys may get fooled but not me, my name is not Tattica for nothing. Explain now." She said, glaring daggers at Diretorra._

_"So you know what I have done, you have seen the future too. But you don't get it, am I right?"_

_"You know me better than anyone else so tell me what I want to know."_

_"If I tell you what do I get in return, but I know what I did. The Vongola and Shimon may be strong but what they have now is still useless against the Sangre. Their increase in power is more than what you saw in that timeline. Tattica you might be the smartest but you are still second. You do not have the full power of the star flame. This a different timeline from what you saw. Their messing with time caused this changed. This was necessary, they needed more firepower. For the rest of the reasons, the will be known in the future."_

_"Fine, Diretorra. but when are you going to bring them to their siblings?"_

_"Now."_

I stood by at the side line quietly seeing them quarreling, not understanding what they are saying as they are using their flames to mute their words. My flame is not powerful enough to break down the barrier.

Seeing that they are done and gone back to their original self. I quickly open a portal for the three of us and teleported us to the boss room. Whatever they were talking about would be too confusing for Armand, Argento and I to even comprehend.

* * *

Armand Pov

" You three have finally arrived, the bosses and guardians have woken up, they are waiting for you."

They took a long time to come here, computer informed me that they release only enough flames to mute their conservation. Maybe one day, I should let Vera write a book called mysteries of the star flame.

* * *

Tsuna pov

I feel so refresh, that was a good nap but those Alternate world were horrible. I bet I would have been traumatized if it had had been for the star flame. Seeing that Vera and Agnes have arrived, I proceeded to thank them.

"Keep your thanks to yourself first. See this first."Vera said, snapped her and two night portals appeared.

Two people, stepped out, a boy who looked quite similar to me except for a few different features and a girl who looked quite similar to Enma.

A sharp intake of air coming from Enma.

* * *

Enma Pov

How could this be?!

How could she be here?

She is supposed to be dead!

"Mami, is that you? How can you be here? You died right in front of my eyes..." I was shell-shocked.

"Enma..."

"YOU EXPLAIN! WHY IS SHE HERE?" I lunged towards Vera.

But before I could grap her, two people grap me.

It was that night user and Adiente, they were both glaring holes into my head. But I was currently blinded by pure anger to see that.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed going into HDWM.

A swift jab to my head and I saw stars.

* * *

Tsuna pov

"Why did you do that to Enma?!"I said quickly checking if he was still alright.

"You saw how he was reacting. We will not let anyone harm our boss." the night user said.

"And who are you again?"

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. You met me before I am Oscuro the X rank night officer."

My attention turned away when I saw the girl who Enma called Mami.

Mami...

When did I heard that name before...

Mami if I recall correctly was the sister of Enma...

So this person is the supposed to be dead sister of Enma!

Then could the other person be related to me?!

Mami came over and tired to wake Enma, he was gaining conscience. Hopefully he is calmer now.

"Mami, you are alive. I am so glad." Enma said, tears flowing like a river.

"Me too. Nii-san. Me too."Mami said, hugging her brother tightly.

* * *

*** I don't need another stack of paperwork**

**** The bosses have some sort of mixed personality problem cause by pressure they slipped into their boss mode in order to handle the problem. **

**Constructive criticism is well receive.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KHR CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER. I ONLY OWN THE OCs.**

* * *

Enma Pov

After letting all my emotions out, I ask Mami,"How are you even alive?"

"Well the me in this world is dead, I am Mami from a different world one that you and Tsuna-nii died trying to protects us from the mafia. We had to take up your positions but our world eventually got destroyed by a sudden destruction of the Earth core. Vera brought both of us over before we died so we are living in this world now."

"I think I can remember that world but it was really short memory so I don't remember that exacts details. Who is this person with you?"

"Eh? You don't remember, this is Leyoshi, Tsuna-nii younger brother and my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend!" Both Tsuna and Enma shouted.

"I remember, I have a younger brother but I don't remember you guys were an item!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hahaha! You are still the same Onii-Sama." Leyoshi said chuckling.

"We became an 'item' after you two died because we understood each other pain. We are now currently 14."Mami said.

"So you are currently 3 years younger than us."

"Vera, why did you bring them over to this world ?" Tsuna asked.

"Why are you asking? Don't you want a little brother?" Vera asked back.

"No, no. I am asking why did you just bring them here if you do not have any reason. Most people would not do this for no reason." Tsuna said, shaking his head.

"Well, I thought you guys could use more firepower plus bending the rules are fun. " Vera nonchalantly said.

I guess that is a valid reason except the last one...

* * *

Tsuna Pov

She is lying, there is underlying meaning to what she had said but my intuition also says that I should not ask her about it or we will suffer the consequences. Let change the topics," Reborn, how are we going to train now if our new abilities?"

"The bosses will brief you on that area now."

"Okay everyone, the training would still be the same except you will fight against my V officers at one go. Tsuna and Enma would fight their siblings. Hana, Haru and Kyoko would be learning how to fight and everything else under Vera. All of you would still go to school. We will sent our officers to bring you here individually. We would resume training after a week because I want to catch up on paperwork and handle other thing. One last thing, each of you will get a stack of paperwork to do from your predecessors. Finish them before sending it to me. Just give it to the nearest office building of my company, celestial enterprise. Follow me first." Vera said.

We followed her through the hospital wing to the outside into a cave.

"Agnes, turn on the lights. Follow me everyone."

The lights illuminate the cave and the cave branched out into 3 different corridors. She lead us into the first corridor and halted.

"This is a process all the Vongola and Shimon bosses have to take. The last corridor is to inform us when a new set of Acrobaleno or a new Mare ring wielder have appeared it is fully automated as the Acrobalenos are chosen by Checkerface so we are not allowed to interfere as per our agreement that he does pick anyone from my family and the Mare ring is like it has a brain of its own. The Vongola has to do this because you are chosen by blood and Shimon because your flame is so rare. Follow me."

"Here Vongola Primo's flame" Vera said showing us a statue of Vongola Primo carved with precise accuracy with a soft comforting flame dancing in gloved hands.

"Here is Vongola Secondo's flame" she continued showing us the statue of someone who looks very similar to Xanxus with the flame of wrath dancing uncontrollably on his hands.

She continued on showing the rest of the statues each of their flame dancing to their own personality on their weapons. Finally we reached the last statue of Nono with his flame dancing on his scepter.

"It is time for you to have your flame and statue put in place. Tsuna stretch out your hand and let your flame form your statue. We will guide your flame." Vera explain.

I did as I was told and my flame slowly stared growing into a human-like shape and the rest of my flame in my hand went with it. The flames retracted back into a single spot which was my gloved hands similar to Primo's and revealed a very intricate stone statue of a older me.

"Well done Decimo, we accept you as the Tenth wielder of the Vongola ring. Shimon follow us into your own corridor."Argento said.

We did the exact same thing and Enma also created a statue of himself. When it was over, they led us out into the training valley.

"Go home and rest. You will find your paperwork soon enough." Vera said as the five of them open a huge night portal.

We stepped into the portal back into Namimori.

* * *

Reborn Pov

Now that we are back in Namimori and both dame-Tsuna and loser-Enma have powered up. I can start my new training regime I planned for them while they were sleeping. I need to set up everything and invite some of the Vindice guards over to test out a bullet Armand ask me to test in exchange for some information of some power-up features both of them will get. Some of the features are highly interesting. It will be so much fun to tort..tutor them.

"Everyone go home and be normal. Your excuse is that you had to go for a family trip. Tsuna and Enma go to Death mountain tomorrow after your morning run. Do not dare to cut short your rounds or I will call Argento to sent more paperwork for you to do."

I am getting hungry, the food at the unknown Island was world class quality but was not as good as Mama.

IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than normal.**

**Constructive criticism is well receive.**


End file.
